


Land-Shark

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, POV Animal, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Nose Bleed | Kink: VoyeurismA beast observes her mistress play with her food.





	Land-Shark

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

Sweat and alcohol are ripe scents on the crisp night air. Wet earth sticks to her underside.  


In the darkness, the two women move together. Akrasia leading her smaller partner among the trees until all light that is not the stars and the moons peeking through the trees is so distant as to be insubstantial.  


Stumbling over an ancient root the smaller woman falls to her hands and knees. With no sound but a light huff, Akrasia lifts her into her arms and carries her away. Now at Akrasia's chest, the woman wraps her arms around Akrasia's shoulders and begins peppering her throat with kisses.  


Against a tree they stop. Together shifting Akrasia's grip for the woman to wrap her legs around Akrasia's waist. Mouths are pressed together. Hands roam over whatever they can reach.  


It is curiosity that gains the better of her when she rises to her feet. Behind her two sisters chuff and lift up to conduct their own investigation. Instinct splitting them off into the prongs of a simple ambush formation. Cover of ancient trees and limited visibility allowing the three to create a tighter orbit than is their usual.  


The woman becomes stiff in her would-be lover's arms and pushes their faces apart. Wide eyes surveying the trees as she whispers a complex language. Still, Akrasia never stops groping at the women's body, but mumbles in return between nipping at the woman's collarbone. Mindless of the woman's protests, Akrasia pulls the woman's legs off her waist and settles her down into the earth. At Akrasia's command, the woman obeys and lowers to her knees. Never taking wary eyes off the forest around them.  


Akrasia's tattered skirt is pulled down. Hips are pressed close to the woman's face, and she settles her hands on the curves of Akrasia's hips before pressing her head between Akrasia's thighs.  


Above her Akrasia props a forearm against the tree. Head tipped down she sighs a cloud of warm air into the cool night. Her other hand still touching the woman's face. Drawing claws along the hard lines of her skull and petting her short hair.  


From their place among the thick trunks of ancient trees small, wet sounds reach her capable ears. A husky voice hums like a growl, but it is laced with a pleasantness.  


Akrasia moves her pelvis in rhythm to the sounds. Shallow at first, but the enthusiasm builds unmistakable. As she jolts forward again and again the woman struggles to follow beneath her. Growls become grunts. Small hands grope at Akrasia's ass and hips in a vain attempt to hold her in place.  


She understand now, for the musky scent and jarring of hips are universal among all species with blood in their veins and spines among their skeletons.  


Feral thrusting escalates despite the woman's protests. A small crunch and sharp muffled cry is heard between Akrasia's legs. Only now does Akrasia pull away to inspect what it is her lover objected to.  


A thick blackness now covers the bottom half of the woman's face. Her nose dramatically off center. Above the blackness, the woman's face is glistening wet with tears.  


The smell of blood trickles into the air in a minimal proportion. But for her, this is enough. For centuries her species woke in the dead of winter by this smell alone - the unintended call of wounded prey.  


There is a small scuffle of hands and forearms as Akrasia tries to push the woman's face back to its previous task as the woman objects. A harsh smack falls across the woman's the face she is knocked to the ground.  


Excited, the she-beast barrels between Akrasia and the tree. Snatching up the woman in her jaws. A scream of mortal terror rings with its proximity to her ears- Then silence within the crushing snap of her jaws. Black liquid streams through her teeth onto the earth and steams.  


Akrasia roars at her over the stolen morsel and strikes her across the muzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about this original WIP at http://lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/gomorrah
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
